Side opening filing cabinets have been known and used for many years. Some filing cabinets, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,545 issued May 27, 1969 to Horlacher use the opened door to support the drawer thus eliminating costly suspensions and providing greater capacity for filing. However, side opening filing cabinets, whether of the type where the doors open to receive the drawer or of the type where the drawer with its suspension system is drawn from the cabinet, need some locking arrangement to prevent the user from opening more than one door or pulling out more than one drawer. In the above described patent, no such system is disclosed.